Hopeless Place
by LadyRivers
Summary: Em um universo dominado por Freeza, Vegeta e Bulma encontram o amor onde não há esperança. Fic inspirada na música "We found a love" de Rihanna.


**Hopeless place**

"_We found love in a hopeless place"_

_Rihanna_

_**Diamantes amarelos na luz,**_

_**E nós estamos lado a lado**_

_**Como sua sombra me atravessa**_

_**E você se esforça pra estar vivo...**_

Ela observou o amarelo brilhante das estrelas que vislumbrava ao longe pela escotilha da nave. Imaginou diamantes, diamantes amarelos.

O ar estava particularmente frio aquela noite, resultado dos persistentes problemas de calefação da nave, se a deixassem, já teria o consertado há tempos. Após um arrepio, ela cobriu o corpo nu no escuro com o lençol fico. Sentiu o parceiro mexer-se ao seu lado, estava a sono alto. Assustou-se um pouco quando o braço forte puxou-lhe o corpo pequeno para perto e não teve saída a não ser deixar-se levar, o que não foi de todo ruim, pois o calor dele a deixou aquecida, sorriu também, sabendo que ele não faria aquilo se estivesse consciente. Embora confortável, ela não conseguia dormir, ela não conseguia dormir como ele. Não conseguia dormir, pois estava com medo. Kame, como ela tinha medo!

Ela não sabia por que estava naquela loucura nem como havia entrado nela. Já era difícil demais sobreviver naquele lugar, agora, se não parasse aquilo, ela sabia que seus dias, irremediavelmente, estavam contados. O problema é que ela não sabia, não queria largar aquilo. E naquele momento ela lembrou como havia entrado naquele jogo mortal.

Foi em um momento de agonia, e não era pra ter sido nada mais que um momento de agonia. Foi depois de mais uma daquelas terríveis reuniões com Freeza onde alguém sempre acaba morto na presença de todos por ter feito alguma pequena coisa errada ou ter dito algo que o desagradasse no mínimo que fosse.

Foi no momento em que o detestável sayajin fora encarregado pelo tirano para acompanhar sua valiosa cientista até seu quarto. Foi quando ele não conseguiu ter uma de suas clássicas brigas com a cientista por que ela estava nervosa demais diante da última morte que presenciara, foi quando ela achou que não suportaria mais.

_- Você está bem, mulher? – ele perguntou sem saber o que fazer ao chegarem a entrada do quarto. Vira a cientista chorando e sem rebater seus insultos, aquilo o deixara preocupado._

_- Não, não estou bem, Vegeta. – ela respondeu caindo em prantos. – Quem estaria? Você viu? ele matou aquele pobre soldado por nada! Nós somos reféns de um monstro! Um monstro que destruiu nossos planetas e matou nossas famílias. Ele destruiu nossas vidas! E eu sei que ao menor erro, serei a próxima._

_Vegeta a olhou. Olhou e não disse nada, ele não tinha nada o que dizer. A mulher estava certa. _

_- Não há esperança pra nós. – ela continuou encarando-o, os olhos marejados. – não há esperança pra nenhum de nós._

_O sayjian encarou os grandes olhos azuis que há muito visitavam seus sonhos, estavam mais bonitos agora brilhando em lágrimas. Ele queria dizer algo a ela, dizer que tinham esperanças, que aquilo mudaria um dia, que ele podia mudar aquilo. Mas ele não tinha certeza que aquilo era verdade e como não tinha, tudo o que ele pôde fazer para acalmar aqueles olhos foi puxar o corpo frágil contra si e beijá-lo com voracidade, abrindo a porta do quarto atrás deles e levando a garota até a cama no ambiente escuro.  
Entregues. Tanto ela quanto ele totalmente entregues, insanos, em agonia. Buscando alguma esperança um no outro, buscando alívio. _

_Se esforçando para sentir que estavam vivos._

**É a maneira que eu estou sentindo, eu não posso negar**

**Mas eu tenho que deixá-lo ir.**

Ela virou-se para o lado tentando jogar longe as lembranças daquela noite. Depois dela, inúmeras, incontáveis noites se sucederam em que o sayajin entrava sorrateiramente em seus aposentos para afogarem-se em uma paixão que beirava o insano.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Bulma. Seus medos, sua falta de esperança não diminuíram após entrar nesse enlace, ao contrário, eles se multiplicaram. Isso por que ela era uma das "intocáveis" de Freeza, seres tão importantes para manter seu império que qualquer um que os tocasse seria morto imediatamente. E agora ela temia não só por ela, mas pelo sayajin ao seu lado. Ela sabia que ele a procurava pelo insano desejo carnal que dominava todos os machos naquela nave, que só não a tocavam por temer a morte violenta que os aguardaria. E ela sabia que o guerreiro príncipe era um subversivo, que a usava como forma de afrontar Freeza, ela sabia que não era mais que mero alívio carnal para ele, mas isso não importava, pois ela havia encontrado o amor. Ela estava apaixonada e justamente por isso, ela o deixaria ir embora, ela tinha que deixá-lo ir.

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança.**_

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança..**_

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança.**_

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança.**_

- Que tipo de besteira é essa mulher? Eu não vou deixar de te encontrar! – Vegeta dizia de uma forma quase assustadora, batendo no tampo da mesa de livros. – por que não me quer mais aqui, heim? – indagou transtornado indo até uma Bulma assustada e agarrando-lhe os braços com força. – Não vá me dizer que me trocou por outro, pois se for isso, considere-o um cadáver! Você é minha, _minha!_

- Não é isso Vegeta! – ela dizia entre lágrimas, tentando sem sucesso, soltar-se das mãos fortes dele. – É Freeza. Ele vai matar-lhe se descobrir que tocou em mim, está ficando perigoso...Você tem inimigos demais que ficariam enormemente felizes de entregá-lo. Não seja tolo, por favor. Existem fêmeas humanóides aos montes por aí que podem satisfazer suas necessidades tanto quanto eu...

- É isso que você acha que você é pra mim? – Vegeta indagou furioso. – uma fêmea com quem satisfaço minhas necessidades?

- É isso que você sempre me fez entender que sou. – ele rebateu séria, fazendo-o soltar-lhe os braços, deixando as marcas vermelhas onde segurara.

Ele virou-se para a escotilha da nave e nada disse. Bulma encarou suas costas.

- Você mentiu quando gemeu que me amava enquanto eu te possuía? – Ele perguntou enquanto encarava o seu lá fora, fazendo-a estremecer.

_Ele lembrava! Kame, ele lembrava! _Ela foi abatida por uma forte emoção. Ele lembrava que ela dissera que o amava. Não contendo-se, foi até onde ele estava, postou-se frente ao guerreiro enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços marcados.

- Não, eu não menti. – disse com a voz rouca beijando-o em seguida.

E ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava. Eles tinham achado o amor, mesmo naquele lugar sem esperança.

_**Uma luz brilha por uma porta aberta**_

_**Vida e Amor eu vou separar...**_

_**Volte aqui porque preciso mais de você!**_

_**Sinta os batimentos do coração em minha mente...**_

_**É como me sinto e não posso negar,**_

_**Mas tenho que deixá-lo ir.**_

Vegeta não foi morto, mas foi quase mortalmente ferido quando Dodoria contou a Freeza sobre a relação entre sua intocável e o príncipe sayajin. E Vegeta só não morrera por que Freeza era muito esperto. Ele não mataria Vegeta, pois de alguma forma o guerreiro arrogante era seu preferido. Era o único que era corajoso o suficiente para lhe enfrentar, era um dissidente nato e suportava dignamente todos os castigos, Freeza nunca conseguira arrancar-lhe uma lágrima, nem quando o surrava pessoalmente. Ele admirava o potencial do garoto e se ele não almejasse a imortalidade e se Vegeta não lhe odiasse, Freeza acharia que o menino daria um excelente sucessor.

E foi por isso que ele não desperdiçou o seu guerreiro de maior potencial apenas por ter fodido sua cientista. Ele a colocara como intocável apenas por que sabia do potencial atrativo da moça e conhecendo seus guerreiros não queria que ela fosse morta em um estupro qualquer, o que não levaria mais de uma semana, visto que a terráquea era muito fraca e extremamente atraente. Ele só não podia permitir que aquilo continuasse, pois seria dizer que aceitara a desobediência de Vegeta. Por isso não o matou, mas mandou-o para uma longa missão quando ele se recuperou quase que por milagre.

E Freeza também não ficou totalmente satisfeito quando soube, após Bulma sofrer um desmaio no laboratório, que ela estava grávida e que o responsável por aquilo fora seu principezinho. Contudo, aquilo lhe deu uma ideia e após Vegeta voltar da longa viagem, ele mandou buscar Bulma da cela onde ele a havia prendido por desobediência e convocou uma de suas temíveis reuniões.

Os demais membros da elite do exército de Freeza correram a essa reunião extremamente excitados, pois sabiam da volta de Vegeta, sabiam da gravidez de quase sete meses da cientista, sabiam que alguém morreria aquela noite.

Quando entrou ao salão do trono de Freeza, Vegeta ficou extremamente surpreso e nervoso ao ver ao lado do tirano a mulher com quem sonhara todos aqueles meses, seus olhos hipnotizados na silhueta por baixo do vestido branco surrado. Ela estava grávida..._grávida!_

- Vejo que impressionou-se com a surpresa, pequeno príncipe. – Freeza começou com a voz gelada tocando o ventre de Bulma que parecia aterrorizada. – Sabemos que essa foi uma obra sua...

Todos no salão deram risadinhas maliciosas.

- Acho que já fui castigado por desacatar suas ordens. – Vegeta começou tentando parecer indiferente. – E não tenho tanta certeza que isso foi obra minha. – ele falou despreocupado desviando o olhar de Bulma que o olhou decepcionada, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Pode apostar que é seu. – Freeza continuou voltando a seu trono. – já fiz os testes, e ao contrário de você, ninguém aqui foi imbecil o bastante para arriscar a vida por uma foda qualquer. Se bem que em pensamento, acho que todos eles já foderam a cientista. – Freeza disse calando os sorrisos maliciosos dos presentes. – mas não é sobre isso que viemos falar...

- E sobre o que é? – Vegeta interpelou tentando esconder a ansiosidade, ver Bulma novamente, e ainda por cima grávida, o havia desestabilizado.

- Só queria comunicar oficialmente que adotarei o bastardo. – Freeza falou como se não desse importância, ignorando os sussurros de espanto que se seguiram.

- E por que faria isso, Freeza? – Vegeta indagou engolindo o ódio que sentiu. – por que iria querer o filho de um sayajin destronado com uma vagabunda terráquea?

Bulma o olhou estarrecida quando ouviu a ofensa, mas Vegeta não lhe olhava.

- De acordo com os testes preliminares, o menino herdará o Q.I de minha princesinha. – disse tocando a bochecha de Bulma, fazendo Vegeta tremer. – e sua força. Terei um guerreiro que não será tapado quanto todos vocês aqui.

- Então me chamou pra dizer que quer um bastardo? – Vegeta perguntou sem dar importância. – por mim tanto faz, fique com ele. Fique com a vadia, faça o que quiser.

- Cuidado Vegeta, seu coração está ficando mais gelado que o meu. – Freeza disse rindo maldosamente.

- Pode apostar que sim, majestade. – Vegeta retorquiu impassível.

- Sendo assim, vamos a próxima pauta dessa reunião. – disse Freeza convencido e despreocupado.- Levem a cientista. – falou para os guardas que acompanhavam Bulma. – minha menina precisa descansar.

Bulma desceu os degraus do trono de Freeza e passou por Vegeta com a cabeça baixa sem ao menos olhá-lo. O sayajin sentiu a energia dela invadir-lhe o corpo quando a viu passar por si, sentiu que ele o odiava.

- Você está dispensado também, Vegeta. – Freeza falou assim que Bulma e os guardas desapareceram nos portões gelados. – e ah, nem pense em se divertir com a cientista novamente. Se me desobedecer denovo, estará morto.

- Sim, majestade. – Vegeta disse entre dentes, totalmente tranquilo.

Quando saíram do salão gelado de Freeza, Bulma chorava convulsivamente, muitos passos á frente, ela não viu que Vegeta sorria.

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança.**_

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança...**_

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança...**_

_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança...**_

Haviam pousado. Bulma não sabia que planeta era aquele, mas ela não estava nem aí para o que o insano do Freeza queria com aquela parada não programa. Ela não queria saber de mais nada, por que ela não tinha mais esperança.

Não tinha nem mais o consolo de que Vegeta sentiria alguma coisa ao saber do filho que ela estava gerando. Um filho que lhe acendeu uma centelha ínfima de esperança, algo por quem lutar, por quem amar. Mas ele simplesmente desistira, ou melhor, ele nem ligara. Ele não ligava pro filho que teriam, ele não ligava pra ela. Fora burra em não acreditar em suas suposições desde o início, aquilo foi sexo, só. Ao menos para ele.

E agora ela não teria seu filho. Seu filho viraria um deles, um dos sanguinários monstros que ela abominava, seria criado pelo supra sumo do mal. E seu pai nem ligaria pra isso.

A ela, como sempre, só restava chorar, pois nem morrer agora era mais uma opção. E ela chorou, chorou tanto por que não sabia mais como lutar. Não havia mais esperança e concluiu com um sorriso irônico: nunca houvera esperança naquele lugar.

E foi ainda chorando que ela escutou a primeira explosão. E ela nem ligou. Freeza provavelmente estacionara para massacrar algum planeta no caminho para seu reino de gelo, só por diversão. Isso era típico dele.

Praguejou por que nem dormir agora ela poderia, não que ela dormisse muito, mas ela geralmente tentava, mas aquela noite, com aqueles barulhos, seria impossível.

Ela encolheu-se mais no canto do quarto onde chorava, e chorou mais ainda. As explosões continuaram lá fora, por quanto tempo? Ela não podia precisar.

Seu coração estava apertado e agora já não chorava mais, pois nada mais saía. Ela não aguentava mais sua cabeça, ela queria sair de sua cabeça, sair de sua vida, sair daquele lugar sem esperança.

E foi quando algo arrebentou a porta de seu quarto jogando-a longe.

Os olhos de Bulma, acostumados com o escuro, ofuscaram-se com o brilho dourado que vinha da porta, ela olhou bem e reconheceu um vulto dentro da chama dourada, reconheceu um rosto, reconheceu Vegeta. E ele lhe sorria, seu típico sorriso presunçoso de canto.

**Diamantes amarelos na luz**

**E nós estamos lado a lado**

**Como sua sombra me atravessa...**

Bulma observava o amarelo brilhante das estrelas através da janela do quarto. Diamantes amarelos. O ar estava frio. Ela ainda não tinha acostumado-se com o planeta gelado, mas precisava, pois seria seu lar, ao menos por enquanto.

Após um arrepio ela cobriu Trunks que dormia tranquilo no berço. Beijou o pequenino e saiu do quarto deixando as luzes apagadas e o sistema protetor ligado. Caminhou até o quarto ao lado com cuidado, olhou Vegeta que já dormia.

Sua sombra contra a luz que vinha do corredor projetou-se contra ele. Um ao lado do outro, um dentro do outro.

Esperança...ela nunca podia saber que haveria esperança naquele lugar e foi o amor que eles encontraram na nave fria que lhes deu esperança novamente. Quem imaginaria que a surra que Vegeta levara por ter se envolvido com ela o faria reviver mais forte? Quem imaginaria que para amá-la ele treinou incessantemente até tornar-se super sayajin? Quem, que não fosse insano, imaginaria que ele venceria Freeza e que agora eram felizes?

E ele sorriu ao pensar o que fora mais absurdo de tudo: quem imanaginaria que eles encontrariam o amor naquele lugar sem esperança?

_**...Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança.**_


End file.
